Colorblind
by baileenicolee13
Summary: It wasn't about him needing someone to love. It was about him needing someone to understand. She understood perfectly but arrogance and pride always got in the way. Draco/OC


Everything was in black and white. Nothing and no one got to come in and know the real him. He was alone. No one understood and no one ever could. He didn't see the joy and happiness that most others did. Everything had it's color, coffee black and egg white. There was nothing else.

He was fine.

Or at least that's what he told himself and everyone else around him. They didn't need to know how he was really feeling. It really wasn't any of their business. Everything and everyone had their place. He was on the top, or so he thought.

Draco Malfoy was fine.

He didn't let the things that should've gotten to him even reach the surface of his heart. Nothing ever touched his heart. He didn't need anyone's sympathy and he certainly didn't want it, he thought. Especially help from someone like her. She didn't understand, she never would. She grew up in one of those perfect wizarding families where everyone loves everyone and you saw your parents on a daily basis. Draco was lucky if he go to see his father and when he did he only yelled and screamed at his son.

He tried to be fine.

She knew though. Somehow, she'd fought and wound her way slowly into his heart. Making her way so steadily he didn't even realize it was happening. Somehow she broke through the many different layers that made him. She found him and she knew him better than anyone. He didn't know if he liked that or not. She may understand, partially, but she never had to live what he had to live.

He thought he was fine.

She got to laugh and enjoy the little things. She got to live and learn and make friends. He didn't realize how truly jealous he was of her until he figured out that the life he was leading wasn't a life to be proud of. He was slowly losing himself and she was the only thing keeping him grounded. If only she knew. She just didn't understand, but she did.

He wasn't fine.

She could see through his facade. Everyday, another fake smile on his face. That all too familiar sneer set onto what would be an angel's face. She only wanted for him to be who she kenw he could be. He truly was a good person. A good friend, a good student, a good son although neither of his parents seemed to notice that.

She was fine.

She didn't like to admit defeat. Maybe it was the Gryffindor in her? Maybe it was the stubborn personality she'd been living with since she was ten? She wasn't sure, but she was never going to admit defeat. She was never going to admit that Draco got to her just about as much as she got to him. That wasn't how this game went. He would come to her.

Sami Chase was fine.

She watched him. He was hurt and lost and wasn't the boy she thought she knew. He was different now. Changed. She wasn't sure what it was, but she kind of liked it. He was no longer a scared little boy. Perhaps he'd grown up? Perhaps his parents finally payed him what little attention he'd been seeking for far too long. She didn't know, but she knew she wanted to. He wasn't going to open up to her, the old Draco only did it because she wore down on his layers until finally she got to the center of everything that was him.

She tried to be fine.

She could feel it all overwhelming her yet again. Everything was going down around her and she didn't know how to react. This wasn't the way things were supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to feel this pain. She wasn't supposed to get attached. It was supposed to be an easy mission, but it was anything but that. She could feel it making it's way through her. She wasn't who she used to be. She'd changed, just like he had.

She thought she was fine.

She could feel the break down making it's way through her. It was all his fault. Had he not charmed her, with his angel face and glorious words, she would be her old self still. She wouldn't be a shell of who she once was. She wouldn't be up at night, waiting for something that wasn't ever going to happen. She wouldn't be lost. She'd know exactly who she was and what she was doing. She'd be the old Sami, the one everyone knew and loved. But that wasn't how this was going to go. She knew that. He knew that.

She wasn't fine.


End file.
